campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Reserve Bank
Global Reserve Bank - Earth without borders John Pozzi 14:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Introduction Imagination is more important than knowledge - Einstein Imagine all the people sharing all the world - Lennon Imagine Global Reserve Bank - The solution to poverty and pollution The manmade problems of poverty and pollution are the interrelated consequences of a false economy that exploits both humans and nature alike. Because economic myths, ecological disasters, national debts, acts of terror, famines and wars persist; the need for a true economy based on the universal value of Earth's abundant ecosystem wealth becomes more apparent. Global Reserve Bank (GRB) is a world central bank that supports a prosperous global community of shareholders. Merriam-Webster: Political economics deals with the production, distribution and consumption of manmade wealth. GRB Shareholder: GRB economics deals with the production, distribution and conservation of ecosystem wealth. Since Earth products such as air, water, soil, climate and biological diversity are the basis of our economy; GRB shareholders earn economic security by taking responsibility for Earth's ecosystem. The GRB produces GRB ecocredits (e) equal to the shareholder's valuation of Earth's ecosystem wealth and issues ecocredits as a global medium of exchange, a universal standard of value and a store of ecosystem wealth. By this method GRB shareholders convert Earth's natural capital to ecocredit currency. The GRB earns income from an ecosystem impact charge on shareholder and commercial accounts. GRB income pays for shareholder communications, ecosystem renewal and earns shareholders a sustainable income. In GRB Charter articles one and two GRB shareholders claim ownership of Earth's ecosystem wealth and set its current value at six quadrillion ecocredits. In articles three, four and five GRB shareholders distribute ecocredits to the GRB communication, capital exchange and shareholder accounts. Articles six and seven detail the Bank's operating system. GRB shareholders choose the GRB manager by way of article eight. Article nine defines charter amendments and guardian rights. Now, in order to fully enjoy the beauty, abundance and vitality of planet Earth; GRB shareholders enact the GRB Charter. Global Reserve Bank Charter - Earth without borders Article 1. Every person in the world owns one nontransferable share in the GRB. The GRB produces GRB ecocredits (e) equal to the shareholder average valuation of Earth's current ecosystem wealth. Article 2. GRB shareholders value Earth's current ecosystem wealth at six quadrillion ecocredits. GRB ecocredits have the buying power of 1.1.2000 Federal Reserve Notes. Article 3. GRB shareholders capitalize the GRB Communication Account with 500 trillion ecocredits to invest in shareholder communications. Article 4. GRB shareholders capitalize the GRB Capital Exchange Account with 700 trillion ecocredits to invest ecosystem renewal and exchange for national bank notes. Article 5. GRB shareholders capitalize GRB shareholder accounts with 41 ecocredits per day for 20 years. The GRB converts the national bank note account of shareholder and commercial assets to ecocredits. Article 6. The GRB earns income from an ecosystem impact charge on shareholder and commercial accounts. The GRB Income Account exchanges ecocredits with the GRB Reserve Account to maintain the buying power of an ecocredit. Article 7. Five percent of GRB income goes to the communication account and 95% is divided between shareholder accounts. GRB shareholders invest 10% of their GRB income in ecosystem renewal. The above percentages are set by shareholder average choices. Article 8. The majority of registered shareholders choose the GRB manager. The GRB manager sets the ecosystem impact charge and is responsible for the communication and capital exchange accounts. Article 9. After one year of inactivity account balances revert to the GRB Reserve Account. Amendments to this charter must be approved by a majority of the shareholders. Guardians have proxy rights. Conclusion GRB shareholders earn financial freedom by restoring Earth's natural environment. Questions & Answers 1. Why does the GRB start with six quadrillion ecocredits that have the buying power of 1.1.2000 Federal Reserve Notes? The date fixes the buying power of one ecocredit and six quadrillion ecocredits are needed to capitalize a prosperous global community of more than six billion shareholders. 2. Why six quadrillion ecocredits (e6,000,000,000,000,000)? Because: In the year 2000 it took 15,000 US$ to sustain a first world child, and e15,000 times six billion shareholders, times 20 years equals e1.8 quadrillion. Additionally, to jump start an ecological economy, GRB shareholders invest e1.2 quadrillion in shareholder communications, ecosystem renewal and current national bank notes. Three quadrillion ecocredits remain in the GRB reserve account for additional shareholders and as the measure of the Bank's reserve ecosystem wealth. 3. How can Earth's ecosystem wealth be increased? GRB shareholders can increase their investment in ecosystem renewal and decrease their ecofootprint and the GRB manager can increase the ecosystem impact charge on shareholder and commercial accounts. 4. How does the GRB manager set ecosystem impact charges and when are they transferred to the GRB Income Account? The shareholder account charge is set by the shareholder average ecosystem impact. Commercial account charges are set by their industry's impact. They are transferred daily. 5. What are some examples of shareholder investments in ecosystem renewal? GRB shareholders invest in natural cycles, clean energy, health, education, science and the arts, sustainable farming, fishing and foresting, recycling, ecological design, development and technology, restoring polluted areas to nature, etc. 6. Can shareholder income be projected beyond 20 years? Yes. In 20 years, there will be more than e3 quadrillion in shareholder and commercial accounts. If in year 21 the average ecosystem impact charge were 4%, GRB income would be e120t. If 5% paid for communications, 95% would earn six billion fully capitalized shareholders about twenty thousand ecocredits each. 7. Can GRB accounts be shown on an ecocredit flow chart? Yes. The ongoing ecocredit flow chart below is shown after the depletion of the Capital Exchange Account. The GRB ecocredit flow chart can be seen at www.grb.net 8. Is the GRB a direct democratic institution? Yes, the GRB is a direct democratic institution that earns every person on Earth a sustainable income. 9. Can GRB shareholders earn additional income by marketing capital, labor, land, food, shelter, energy, transportation, ideas, technology and other goods and services? Yes. 10. How do GRB shareholders access the GRB? The GRB buy's GRB shareholders biometrically keyed mobile telecommunicators and pay's for unlimited service. 11. Since shareholder income eliminates the need for welfare and defense; what becomes of nations? Initially nations are funded by GRB capital exchange investments in UN and NGO ecosystem renewal programs. Ultimately nations evolve into ecocommunities that manage themselves. 12. How do landless shareholders acquire land? The GRB Capital Exchange Account funds UN and NGO programs that acquire ecocommunity lands. Unattached shareholders utilize shareholder income and commercial financial services. 13. What becomes of political economics and the military industrial complex in the GRB system? In the GRB system political economics evolves as clean commercial activity and the military industrial complex is employed to supply communications and renew the environment. 14. Are GRB ecocredits an economical medium of exchange? Yes, GRB ecocredits eliminate the cost of public debt money; that includes the cost of government, politics, taxation, interest, exchange rates, regulations, transfer fees, inflation, deflation, debt, migration, poverty, pollution, ecocide, genocide, terror, war, etc. 15. Will open communications and economic security reverse shareholder population growth? Yes, most notably the lack of information and poverty induced population growth. 16. Is the GRB transparent? Yes, except for GRB shareholder accounts. 17. How many types of GRB accounts are there? There are six types of GRB accounts: Shareholder, Capital Exchange, Communication, Commercial, and the Bank's Income and Reserve accounts. 18. How long will it take to establish the GRB? The GRB is established overnight by exchanging the world's public debt for GRB ecocredits by way of the BIS Bibliography Merriam-Webster: Political economics deals with the production, distribution and consumption of manmade wealth and with the various related problems of government, politics, taxation, interest, exchange rates, regulations, transfer fees, inflation, deflation, debt, migration, poverty, pollution, ecocide, genocide, terror, war, etc. GRB: Merriam-Webster's definition of economics begs the question: What is economical about politics and the consumption of wealth, and not economical about a direct democracy and the conservation of wealth? Wikipedia Encyclopedia: Ecological economic science establishes the interdependence between economics and ecosystems. GRB: The GRB institutes ecological economics. Brandt: Eco, the ancient Greek word for house, is the basis of the modern words economy, or 'rules of the house', and ecology, or 'structure of the house'. This begs the question why don't we live by those rules or honor that structure? GRB: We don't live by Earth rules or honor her structure because neoclassical economics produces debt money by consuming Earth products. Darwin: Humans are a product of Earth. GRB: Yes. Watson: Ecosystem destruction destroys life on Earth. GRB: GRB shareholders restore Earth's ecosystems. Stamp: Bankers own the Earth. GRB: GRB shareholders own the Bank. Jefferson: Private banks rule us with perpetual debt. GRB: The GRB settles the world's public debt. Aristotle: Nations, not nature, create fiat money. GRB: Nature, not nations, creates ecocredit money. Greenspan: Gold is a durable commodity. GRB: Ecocredit is a renewable commodity. Brown: Neoclassical economics is in conflict with nature. GRB: GRB economics lives in harmony with nature. Volcker: A global economy requires a global currency. GRB: Ecocredit is a global currency. Mundell: We need a global bank that produces a common asset. GRB: Ecocredit is a common asset. Smith: The products of labor are the basis of our economy. GRB: The products of Earth are the basis of our economy. Perkins: We must change the world. GRB: GRB shareholders change the world. Fuller: To change things make the existing reality obsolete. GRB: GRB makes the existing "economy" obsolete. Campbell: Humans will either value Earth or live in hell. GRB: GRB shareholders value Earth and live in paradise. Shaw: Copionics is the science of natural abundance. GRB: GRB shareholders enjoy natural abundance. Imagine Imagination is more important than knowledge - Einstein Imagine all the people sharing all the world - Lennon Imagine GRB.NET - Shareholder Reviews Virgilio: GRB earns everyone their share of natural abundance. Caddy: The GRB solution establishes a new age. Yunus: Godspeed the GRB. Contributors Michael Araya - Amharic, Lennart Bylund, Frances Fox, Tarekegn Garoma, Joanne Hissey, Madita Hoy, Monika Hoy - German, John Pozzi - English, Vanessa Schulz, Tanza, Fassil Tassew, Getnet Tilahun, Ana Maria Vaz, Joanie Watkins, Rodolfo Windhausen - French - Portuguese - Spanish Sustainable human habitation follows natural patterns http://www.ipcon.org/ To enact the GRB Charter register a pilot account. Thank you. For Amharic | English | French | German | Portuguese | Russian and Spanish translations go to www.grb.net John Pozzi External links *Website: http://www.grb.net Category:Economy